Hopeinen Käärme
by RaNdOm Hp FaN
Summary: Tarina hiljaisesta epätoivosta. Teini lähetetty Azkabaniin väärin perustein pelon vuoksi ja tämän pelastaa vähintäänkin hämärä sankari... nimittäin Voldemort. Kun Ankeuttajat ovat riisuneet tämän teini pojan tunteista, Voldemort lupaa häne
1. Azkaban

orginal title: The Silver Serpent

author: RaNadOm Hp FaN

archive: www.fanfiction.net

genre: drama/angst

orginal language: English

censor: R (ei alle 17 vuotialle)

disclaimer: Kaikki oikeudet kuuluvat J.K. Rowling'lle. Kaikki mitä et tunnista kuuluu RaNdOm Hp FaN'lle.

translation: sigildagger (profile: Naro (homepage: )

summary: Tarina hiljaisesta epätoivosta. Teini lähetetty Azkabaniin väärin perustein pelon vuoksi ja tämän pelastaa vähintäänkin hämärä sankari... nimittäin Voldemort. Kun Ankeuttajat ovat riisuneet tämän teini pojan tunteista, Voldemort lupaa hänelle: "Me opetamme sinut tuntemaan jälleen..." Teinin, pian-Voldemortin-perijän, pitää valita varman kuoleman ja Pimeään lankeamisen väliltä.

---------

Silver Serpent – Hopeinen Käärme 

Luku yksi: Azkaban

Nuorukainen istui käpertyneenä pimeässä sellissä Azkabanissa, kuunnellen sadetta. Vesi satoi sisään avoimesta ikkunasta, kastellen hänen rispaantuneen paitansa ja farkkunsa. Pojan musta tukka oli liimautunut hänen kasvoihinsa, ja siitä tipahteli vettä hänen leualleen. Sellissä oli varmasti kuivempiakin paikkoja, mutta hän ei välittänyt. Hän ei enää tässä vaiheessa välittänyt vähäänkään. Hän ei koskaan pääsisi ulos, ja sade näytti jollain tavalla ympäröineen hänet, yhdistäen hänet maailmaan, jonka hän oli ennen tuntenut.

   Onnella kutina hänen kurkkunsa takaosassa kehittyisi keuhkokuumeeksi, ja hän kuolisi tässä sellissä; visusti vangitsijoittensa yksin jättämänä. Ainakin se säästäisi hänet vaivalta viiltää omat ranteensa tai kurkkunsa auki obsidianiveitsellä, jonka hän oli lohkaissut eräästä lattiakivestä. Poika sormeli veistä, katsellen kuinka tummanpunainen vana tihkui uudesta haavasta hänen etusormestaan. Ainakin se oli terävä, paikassa, jossa ei väri, ei ajatus, eikä mikään ollut.

   Kutina kehittyi yskäksi. Keuhkokuume jo nyt? Mikä todella mainio ratkaisu se olikaan. Sarkasmista oli tullut toinen luonto pojalle ensimmäisen vankeusviikon jälkeen, jopa kun hän puhui itselleen. "Et ole edes tarpeeksi rohkea lopettaaksesi itsesi, sinun täytyy odottaa että jokin bakteeri tekee sen", poika kuiskasi.

   Kylmä värähdys kulki hänen lävitseen. Hän kietoi nukkavierun huovan ympärilleen tiukemmin, ennen kun tunnisti tuttuksi käyneen tuntemuksen: ohi pyyhältäneen Ankeuttajan. Kaksi, itseasiassa, ne raahasivat uutta vankia pitkin käytävää ja pysähtyivät hänen sellinsä viereiseen selliin. Miehen huudot särkivät hiljaisen yksinäisyyden, jonka myrsky oli luonut. Poika huokaisi. Ainakaan hän ei ollut kiljunut. Sen sijaan hän oli menettänyt tajunsa. Liian monia intensiivisen tuskaisia muistoja, hän päätti. Poika kuunteli kuinka ovi suljettiin ja lukittiin; kiljaisujen vaimenemista kuiskauksiksi kun vartijat lähtivät.

   "Ei tämä voi tapahtua..." vanhemman miehen ääni tuli viereisestä sellistä.

   "Usko minua. Kyllä se tapahtuu", teinivanki kuiskasi käheästi uudelle naapurilleen. "Tämän todellisemmaksi se ei Azkabanissa muutu."

   Viereisestä selistä kuului kahinaa miehen nojautuessa lähemmäksi seinää. "Kuka sinä olet?"

   "Minulla ei ole lupaa lausua nimeäni tässä paikassa. He pelkäävät sen voimaa liian paljon. Ikään kuin se merkitsisi kerronko sinulle vai en. Kolmessa viikossa olet samanlainen kuin viimeisin mies siinä sellissä. Hirtti itsensä omilla housuillaan, niin hän teki", poika tiuskaisi, iskien nyrkkinsä pehmeästi vasten ulkopuolista seinää ja nauraen katkerasti.

   Toinen mies nielaisi kuuluvasti. "Kuinka pitkään olet ollut täällä?"

   "Se riippuu", hän vastasi, siirtyen pois rottia kuhisevalta kenttävuoteelta. "Mikä päivä nyt on?"

   "Marraskuun seitsemästoista."

   Poika hymyili ja raurahti. "No sitten. Siinä tapauksessa lähes viisi kuukautta."

   "Viisi kuukautta tässä paikassa? Ja sinä olet vielä, vielä johdonmukainen?" mies kysyi kunnioittavasti.

   "Tarkoitat järjissäni? Niin olettaisin, metaforan mukaan minulla on suurin osa ruuveistani tallella. Mutta se ei tarkoita sitä, että olisin sama henkilö kuin tänne tullessani. Henkilö, joka olin, kuoli tämän linnoituksen kynnyksell", hän sanoi, siirtyen takaisin paikalleen ikkunan alle.

   Vankilassa oli hiljaista, lukuun ottamatta sadepisaroiden rummutusta ja etäistä ukkosen jyrinää, kunnes mies kuiskasi: "Herrani tulee hakeman minut pois tästä paikasta."

   "Jep ja minä olen Miss Amerikka", teini mutisi synkästi, nukahtaen ilman ainuttakaan tähteä yötaivaalla.

   Uni tuli velholle kuten aina: kuin tavarajuna joka ei liikahdakkaan. Hän ei nähnyt enää unia. Mustahiuksiselle teinille ei ollut edes hetkellistä pakoa todellisuuden harmailta ja mustilta kiviseiniltä. Tämä huone, tämä selli, tämä kuoppa, joka olisi hänen kotinsa hänen lopun luonnollisen elinikänsä ajan, kolmen loitsun takia, loitsujen, joita hän ei ollut edes langettanut. He väittivät hänen käyttäneen Tappokirousta Aurori-ryhmän mieheen ja vaimoon sen jälkeen, kun hän oli kiduttanut naista Cruciatuksella. Se oli hänen taikasauvansa. Se oli löydetty tapahtumapaikalta. Välittämättä siitä tosiseikasta, että se oli ollut kadoksissa jo viikkoa ennen murhia.

   Mitkään hänen tekemänsä protestit eivät olleet vaikuttaneet: Azkabaniin elinkautiseen, ilman oikeudenkäyntiä tai minkäänlaista lempeyttä ministeriöltä. Jos hän edes mainitsisi tapauksensa yksityiskohtia tai nimensä, hänelle annettaisiin Suudelma. Mutta hän oli viaton, ja tottahan Jumala vapauttaisi viattoman miehen, hän kertoi itselleen sateen langetessa, joka päivä ja joka yö.

***

Teini heräsi ja työnsi itsensä ylös olkikasasta, jossa hän oli jälleen kerran nukkunut. Oli kulunut lähes kuukausi siitä, kun uusi vanki oli saapunut viereiseen selliin, mutta päivät sulautuivat toisiinsa, joten hän ei oikeastaan pysynyt sanomaan. Salamanleimahdus valaisi taivaan kuten sellinkin ja ukkonen kajahteli läpi linnoituksen. Mutta myrsky ei ollut se, mikä häntä huolestutti niin paljon, vaan askeleiden äänet oven ulkopuolella. Ankeuttajat eivät käyttäneet kenkiä.

   Vasta silloin poika tajusi salaman väri hänen ovensa ulkopuolla, linnan sisäpuolella oli vihreä. Väri, jonka hän tunsi liiankin hyvin. Se oli ollut tappokirouksen väri. Ankeuttajat eivät käyttäneet tappokirousta.

   Askeleet pysähtyivät nuorukaisen oven ulkopuolelle ja hän jähmettyi, haluttomana hengittää. Joksikuksi liian masentuneeksi elääkseen, hänellä näytti olevan suuri motivaatio selvitä tästä. Sauvattomasti hän muutti silmiensä ja hiustensa värin, sekä pidensi hiuksiaan.

   "Lucius, etsi vangitut palvelijani", hieman käärmemäinen ääni sanoi. "Ystäväni, en voi kiittää teitä tarpeeksi teidän avustanne avattuanne vankilanne palvelijoilleni tänä yönä. Teidät palkitaan uskollisuudestanne, kun työmme hedelmät ovat korjattavissa."

   Voi pahus, uimapuku kierros on jo ohi ja missä minun tiarani on? Voldemort auttaa palvelijoitaan pakenemaan. Ja minä istun aivan hänen edessään.

   Viereinen selli avattiin ja mies, täristen hieman Ankeuttajien läheisyydestä, polvistui Voldemortin eteen. "Tiesin, että tulisitte vuoksemme, herra."

   "Ah, uskollinen Averyni. Oletko valmis palaamaan elämään täältä haudasta?" hän kysyi, hyväillen miehen kasvoja.

   "Kyllä, herrani."

   "Olet varsin rauhallinen, ottaen huomioon muiden vankien tilan. Kuinka?"

   "Poika tuossa sellissä, herrani. Hän auttoi minua pysymään järjissäni", Avery myönsi, osoittaen melkein suoraan nuorukaista oven läpi.

   Teini-ikäinen jähmettyi ja perääntyi nurkkaan.

   "Nott. McNair. Tuokaa tämä lapsi tänne."

   Kaksi miestä mustissa viitoissaan heittivät sellin oven auki ja näkivät hänet. Sen sijaan, että olisi viittonut häntä tulemaan, nuorempi kaksikosta – Nott – tarrasi häntä hartioista ja veti hänet rajusti jaloilleen ovesta ulos tuupaten. Teini laskeutui lähes nenälleen Voldemortin eteen.

   Voldemort näytti ratkaisevasti erilaiselta kuin poika oli hänet viimeksi nähnyt. Poissa olivat käärmemäiset piirteet, ne oli korvattu hänen normaaleilla ihmiskasvoillaan, lukuun ottamatta tummanpunaisia silmiä, jotka nyt olivat ihmismäiset. Hän näytti keneltä tahansa jokapäiväiseltä velholta, puolivälissä neljääkymmentään, mutta hänen piirteensä olivat kypsyneet hänen nuoruudestaan. "Kuka sinä olet, poika?"

   "En kukaan merkityksellinen. Vain jälleen eräs viaton vankilassa elinkautista kärsimässä."

   "Hän ei koskaan kertonut nimeään, milord. Hän sanoi, että häntä oli kielletty sanomasta sit", Avery sanoi hiljaa.

   Voldemort lähestyi Ankeuttajia. "Kuka hän on?"

   Häntä lähin Ankeuttaja veti esiin pergamentin palan ja osoitti yhtä siinä olevista nimistä sormellaan.

   Voldemort kääntyi takaisin pojan puoleen hymyillen. "Azkabanissa kuudentoista ikäisenä. Olen vaikuttunut. Kuinka pahasti sinä oikein suututit Kaikkivoivan?" hän kysyi, naurahtaen. Hän asetti kätensä teinin leuan alle, nostaen pojan kasvot lempeästi katsoakseen hänen silmiinsä. Ruskeat tapasivat tummanpunaiset, ja hän jatkoi: "En koskaan odottanut tapaavamme tässä paikassa, vanhan ystävä."

   "Kerroin sinulle aiemmin, Voldemort, minä olen viaton. En ole vanha, enkä koskaan ole ollut ystäväsi", hän vastasi, tulisesti mulkoillen, hänen takkuisten hiustensa pudotessa silmille ja alas leualle.

   "Tässä sanotaan, että Ankeuttajilla on lupa antaa sinulle Suudelma, mikäli mainitset vanhempiesi sinulle antaman nimen. Allekirjoittanut itse Fudge. Ministeri pelkää sinua niin paljon?" Voldemort esitti leikkisästi. "Jos pyytäisin sitä palvelusta Ankeuttajilta, olen varma, että he olisivat halukkaita tottelemaan."

   "Näytänkö siltä, että välitän? Minä olen jo kuollut. No, mitä sinä haluat tältä elävältä ruumiilta?" poika kysyi, kohottautuen ylös polvistuvaan asentoon, mitä pidemmälle McNair ei häntä päästänyt.

   "Haluan auttaa sinua, poika hyvä. Tiedätkö, on hätkähdyttävää kuinka samanlaisia me olemme. Molemmat orpoja, kumpikaan ei koskaan todella tuntenut vanhempiaan. Vartuimme pahimmissa kuviteltavissa olevissa paikoissa. Saimme kuulla velhoperimästämme ja..."

   "Kuka se olikaan joka teki minusta orvon?" teini sähähti, ennen kun Nott sivalsi häntä nyrkillään.

   Poika yskäisi voimakkaasti ja sylkäisi verta turmeltumattomille laattakiville.

   "No, no, Nott. Tästä pojasta ei ole meille mitään hyötyä verisenä. Hän on oikeassa; minä olen tehnyt useita orvoiksi. Minä ainoastaan pyrin osoittamaan yhtäläisyyksiämme. Ystäväni, sinun olisi viisasta pitää suusi kunnes olen lopettanut." Hän taukosi kun poika yski enemmän. "Sinä vihaat ministeriötäkin nykyään, eikö totta?"

   Poika veti syvään henkeä, rauhoittaen pakottavan rintansa. "Minä en vihaa. Viha vain ruokkii heit", hän sanoi, osoittaen vartijoita. "Minä olen kyvytön rakkauteen, iloon, vihaan, inhoon tai kateellisuuteen tässä vaiheessa. Olen lakannut tuntemasta mitään muuta kuin ärtymystä. Ärsyynnyn, kun rotat tunkeutavat sänkyyni, koska sen on ainoa kuiva paikka sellissä. Ärsyynnyn, kun uudet tulokkaat kiljuvat yöt ja päivät kolme viikkoa, kunnes viimein sekoavat."

   Voldemort polvistui ja otti pojan kalpeat, riutuneet kasvot hoikkien ja lämpimien käsiinsä väliin, heiroen lempeästi siroja poskipäitä ja leukaa. "Sinä tulet kanssamme, kun olemme tuhonneet tämän paikan. Älä huoli. Me opetamme sinut tuntemaan jälleen. Saat sanani", hän sanoi, nyökäten päätään teinin takana olleelle velholle perääntyessään. "Tiedätkö, silmäsi näyttävät huomattavasti paremmilta alkuperäisessä värissään."

   "Stupefy!" sanoi ääni, eikä poika tiennyt muusta.

***

Seuraava asia minkä hän kuuli oli sana: "Ennervate."

   Poika aikoi siirtyä keskeltä kylmää lattiaa, mutta sai hyvin pian huomata käsiensä olevan kahlehditut tiukasti hänen selkänsä taakse. Hänen huulensa oli halki, tykyttäen joka sydämenlyönnillä. Verta valui myös haavasta hänen oikeasta ohimostaan, mikä tarkkoitti sitä, että se sattui juokseman suoraan hänen silmiinsä ja lattialle hänen kasvojensa vasemmalle puolelle. Hänen oli täytynyt mätkähtää raskaasti lattiaan, kun hänet oli tainnutettu.

   Hänen jalkansa olivat yhtälailla sidotut, mutta köydellä metallin sijaan. Harmi, että hänen obsidianiveitsensä oli kuuden jalan päässä, korkealla ikkunalaudalla. Sarja askeleita tuli hänen takaansa, ja poika toivoi olevansa edelleen Azkabanissa.

   Pitkä, vaaleanruskea hiuksinen mies tuli näkyviin, kävellen teinin jalkojen ympäri. "Tervehdys jälleen", Avery sanoi, polvistuen hänen vierelleen. "Kukaan ei voi käyttää minkäänlaista magiaa näissä selleissä tainnutus- ja ennervateloitsujen lisäksi ilman herramme läsnäoloa, joten toin hieman vettä sinut siistiäkseni." Hän toi esille pienen pinon kankaita ja kastoi yhden edessään olevaan vesimaljaan. "Tiedätkö, olet nuorempi kuin aluksi luulin. Olisin epäillyt ainakin yhdeksäätoista. Olet itseasiassa lähempänä oman poikani ikää. On jotakin, mitä olen halunnut sanoa sinulle jo kuukauden verran. Kiitos, kun autoit minua siinä paikassa." Avery pyyhki ensimmäiseksi lempeästi veren pojan haljenneelta huulelta.

   "Elämä on tehnyt minusta vanhemman kuin vuoteni määräisivät", poika vastasi, tukahduttaen yskäisyn. "Miksi minut on sidottu tällä tavoin?"

   Avery taukosi vääntääkseen kankaan kuivaksi. "Jälleen yksi säännöistä. Kukaan ei saa vapaata pääsyä Kartanossa, ellei hän ole kuolonsyöjä. Sinä et ole yksi meistä, siispä sinä pysyt täällä kunnes liityt herramme palvelukseen. Ah. Nott pyytää anteeksi pääsi vuoksi. Herramme katuu sitä myös."

   "Nottin pitäisikin olla hiton pahoillaan", teini mutisi.

   Avery pyyhki veden pojan otsalta yhdellä kankaista, ryhtyen sitten sitomaan haavaa. Hänen kätensä pyyhkäsi otsaa ohimennen ja se tuntui kuumeiselta. "Oletko sairas?"

   Poika ei vastannut, yskäisi vain väkivaltaisesti. Avery rypisti otsaansa. "Vaihdoin sinut kuiviin vaatteisiin heti, kun saavuimme tänne. Sinä et ole voinut sairastua niin nopeasti, ellet ollut jo valmiiksi kipeä." Hän nousi jaloilleen ja asteli ulos, etsiäkseen herransa.

   Uusi ympäristö, nyt poika vain teki kuolemaa. Tuntui kuin neste olisi täyttänyt hänen keuhkonsa, vangiten hänet hukkumaan omaan vereensä. Ja kuoleminen Voldemortin tukikohdassa ei ollut jotakin mitä hän halusi tehdä.

   Ikuisuudelta vaikuttaneen ajan jälkeen Avery palasi mukanaan isäntänsä ja Severus Snape. Kykenemättömänä jättämään huomiotta uuden vangitsijansa läsnäolon hän veti syvään henkeä, vain alkaakseen yskiä jälleen, pienen verilätäkön muodostuessa lattialle.

   Snape polvistui hänen vierelleen ja tarkasteli poikaa. "Hän on kalpea, hikinen ja veren lisäksi hänellä on hengitysvaikeuksia. Se voisi olla keuhkokuume, mutta verimäärästä päätellen sanoisin kyseessä todennäköisesti olevan tuberkuloosi." Hän käänsi pojan pään, niin että sattoi katsoa tämän silmiin.

   "Ja ajattele, Avery. Minä olin juuri tottunut ajatukseen, että kuolisin siinä sellissä Azkabanissa ja sinä muutit tapahtumapaikan."

   "Milord, hän tarvitsee lääketieteellistä apua", Snape kuiskasi.

   "Mitä ehdotat, Severus? Azkabankarkurin viemistä St. Mungosiin ja toivomista, etteivät Aurorit ilmaannu?" Avery sihisi.

   "Voisin... viedä hänet Hogwartsiin", hän myönsi.

   "Dumbledorelle?" Voldemort sylkäsi nimen.

   "Herrani", Snape vastasi lempeästi. "Lupaan sinulle, että hän palaa tänne vahingoittumattomana, kun hän on terve."

   "Tiedät säännöt, Severus. Hän ei lähde täältä, ennen kun päättää liittyä meihin."

   "Herrani, hän kuolisi kahdessa viikossa, mikäli häntä ei hoideta."

   Voldemort polvistui pojan viereen ja nosti hänen kasvojaan hyvin lempeästi. "Rakas lapseni, minä tunnen tässä maailmassa yksinolon tuskan. Ministeriö ei ainoastaan ollut oppimatta minusta, vaan he tuhosivat sinunkin elämäsi. Yhdessä me voisimme pysäyttää tuskan kehän ja varmistaa, etteivät he koskaan enää anna kaltaisemme tulla tehdyiksi. Mahdollisuus tehdä asiat oikein, mutta vain jos teet siirtosi. Valinta on sinun", hän kuiskasi, katsoen jälleen pojan ruskeisiin silmiin. "Ryhdy perillisekseni?"

   Poika yskäsi jälleen, tuoden verta Voldermortin pitelemään kankaaseen ja pimeyden lordi hieroi hänen selkäänsä lempeästi kunnes kohtaus vaimeni. Teini nyökkäsi vastahakoisesti suostumuksensa.

   Voldemort hymyili ja veti esiin taikasauvansa, vapauttaen pojan kahleistaan, ja keräsi tämän käsivarsilleen halaukseen. "Ojenna vasen käsivartesi."

   Snape ja Avery katsoivat, kuinka nuorukainen totteli heikosti, nojaten selkänsä vasten seinää, mihin Voldemort oli hänet asettanut. "Signo mei serpens."

   Muistaen oman jäseneksi ottonsa, Snape sävähti hieman, pimeän piirron polttaessa muotonsa pojan lihaan. Poika ei päästänyt äännähdystäkään, mutta Snape ei odottanutkaan sitä. Nuorukaisen tila oli huonontumassa hetki hetkeltä ja oli yllättävää ettei hän ollut menettänyt tajuaan kivun tähden. Snapen ryhtyessä auttamaan poikaa polvistumaan ja suutelemaan uuden herransa kaapuja, Voldemort pysäytti hänet.

   "Ei, Severus. Hän ei suutele kaapujani. Vie hänet Hogwartsiin; sinulla on kolme päivää. Muista lupaukset, jotka olet tänään tehnyt, poikani", Voldemort komensi, laskien pojan hihan jälleen.

   Snape nyökkäsi ja nosti teinin lempeästi jaloilleen. Kolmikko kumarsi Voldemortin lähtiessä, ja Snape kaikkoontui uuden palvelijan kanssa.

---------

loitsut/kiroukset:

Cruciatus - kidutuskirous

Stupefy - tainnutusloitsu

Ennervate - loitsu, jolla herätetään henkil

Paikat ja henkilöt

Hogwarts – Tylypahka

St. Mungos – velhojen sairaala, jonka suomenkielistä nimeä kääntäjä ei muista

Severus Snape - Severus Kalkaros

Cornelius Fudge – Cornelius Toffee

Tom Marvolo Riddle (alias Voldemort)


	2. Jälkimainingit

orginal title: The Silver Serpent

author: RaNadOm Hp FaN

archive: www.fanfiction.net

genre: drama/angst

orginal language: English

censor: R (ei alle 17 vuotialle)

disclaimer: Kaikki oikeudet kuuluvat J.K. Rowling'lle. Kaikki mitä et tunnista kuuluu RaNdOm Hp FaN'lle.

translation: sigildagger (profile: )

beta: Naro (homepage: )

summary: Tarina hiljaisesta epätoivosta. Teini lähetetty Azkabaniin väärin perustein pelon vuoksi ja tämän pelastaa vähintäänkin hämärä sankari... nimittäin Voldemort. Kun Ankeuttajat ovat riisuneet tämän teini pojan tunteista, Voldemort lupaa hänelle: "Me opetamme sinut tuntemaan jälleen..." Teinin, pian-Voldemortin-perijän, pitää valita varman kuoleman ja Pimeään lankeamisen väliltä.

---------

Silver Serpent – Hopeinen Käärme 

Luku kaksi: Jälkimainingit

Poika ei sanonut sanaakaan heidän lähdettyään Voldemortin vankityrmistä, ei vaikka Severus mitä yritti sanoa. Hän kysyi pojan käsivarren kunnosta, jos tämä tarvitsi nenäliinaa tai lämpimämmän viitan. Ainoat vastaukset jotka Severus kuitenkin sai olivat nyökkäys tai päänpudistus. Pääasiassa poika vastaili itsepäisen kieltävästi. Vihdoin Severus huokaisi ja he vajosivat täydelliseen hiljaisuuteen. Hänen ohjatessa nuorukaisen sairaalasiipeen, mies näki, että Albus odotti ulkopuolella. "Severus, oletko kunnossa?"

   "Kyllä, rehtori, minä olen kunnossa."

   "Ah", ikivanha mies sanoi. "Kuka on tämä nuorimies?"

   Poika sävähti huomiosta. Severus veti häntä hieman lähemmäs. "Hän on sisarenpoikani. Hän on sairas, ja uskoakseni Poppyn pitäisi katsoa häntä."

   "Ah. Tietenkin", Albus sanoi, muttei kysynyt kysymyksiä.

   Poika lysähti sängylle ja yski lisää. Ennen kun Severus ehti sanoa mitään, pojan sormien välistä valui tumman punaisia pisaroita. Severuksen vetäessä esiin harsokankaan ja pyyhkiessä verta pois, katseleva Albus kohotti kulmaansa. "Odota tässä kun haen sairaanhoitajanoidan."

   Severus antoi Dumbledoren vetää itsensä nurkkaukseen Poppyn tullessa huolehtimaan pojasta. "Mitä tapahtui, Severus?"

   "Voldemort kutsui meidät koolle kuten tavallista, ja keskustellessani hänen kanssaan taikajuomista lähestyvien juhlien valossa, Avery rynnisti sisään väittäen, että poika oli sairas. Me emme uskoneet häntä ennen kun näimme pojan vankityrmän sellissä, yskimässä verta lattille, hänen tämän hetkisessä tilassaan. Ilmeni, että Voldemort siirsi hänet Azkabanista sinä yönä kun hän tuhosi sen. Olin paikalla pojan kuolonsyöjäksi vihkimisessä, lähes puolisen tuntia sitten", Kalkaros vastasi, katsellen tarkasti poikaa, Poppyn työskennellessä tämän kimpussa.

   "Hän ei voi olla kuin..." Dumbledore aloitti kauhuissaan.

   "Kuusitoista, niin Voldemort minulle kertoi. Näyttää siltä, että hän tuntee pojan, mutta on kieltänyt meiltä tiedon hänen todellisesta henkilöllisyydestään. Ilmesesti", Severus sanoi, huokaisten, "Voldemort aikoo tehdä hänestä perijänsä."

   Albus kääntyi ja katseli poikaa myötätuntoisesti, tämän nukkuessa äänettömästi sairasosaston vuoteella. Poppy marssi Severuksen luo, raivoissaan pojan tilan vuoksi.

   "Hän on tuberkuloosin viimeisessä vaiheessa. Miten se on mahdollista?" nainen vaati tulisesti.

   "Azkaban." Se oli ainut sana, jonka Severus tiesi selitävän paljon kenelle tahansa brittiläiselle velholle.

   Poppy kalpeni. "Hänhän on vain poika."

   "Niin, hän on."

   Sairaanhoitajatar rypisti otsansa, päätään pudistaen. "Mitä hänen otsalleen tapahtui? Siteet olivat taiottu kiinni."

   "Kun yksi kuolosyöjistä tainnutti hänet vankilassa, hän osui varsin rajusti lattiaan. Avery oli huolehtimassa ruhjeesta tullessaan hakemaan meidät. Mitä muuta hänelle tarvitsee tehdä?"

   "No, ensinnäkin hän ei ole saanut pitkään aikaan kunnollista ateriaa. Paljon ruokaa ja vuodelepoa sekä lääkitystä vähintään kaksi päivää."

    "Se käy varsin mainiosti. Voldemort myönsi kolme päivää. Suostumuksellasi, rehtori, uskoisin, että jonkun pitäisi olla hänen luonaan kaiken aikaa", Severus vastasi, päätään rapsuttaen, tasoittaen sitten jälleen hiuksensa.

   "Olen samaa mieltä. Minä otan ensimmäisen vuoron, Severus."

***

Ennen kun poika heräsi, heidän oli täytynyt pitää toinen ja kolmas vahtivuoro, lähes kaksitoista tuntia myöhemmin. Dumbledore istui lukien Tolkienin Hobitin ensimmäistä painosta pojan liikahtaessa. Hän laittoi kirjan vasempaan hihaansa ja hymyili pojalle. "Hyvää huomenta."

   Nuorukainen kääntyi kyljelleen. "Missä Severus on?"

   "Hänen pitäisi saapua minä hetkenä hyvänsä. Hän ja minä olemme vaihdelleet vuoroja sinua vahtiessamme, silloin kun Poppy on nukkunut", Albus sanoi. "Tunnetko oloasi yhtään paremmaksi?"

   Poika turvautui jälleen nyökkäykseen, yskäistessään kevyesti, tosin se kuulosti aiempaa kuivemmalta.

   "Sepä hyvä. Pystytkö sanomaan missä olet?"

   "Kyll", teini vastasi, muttei sanonut muuta. Kiinnostavaa kyllä, hän näytti välttelevän rehtorin tutkivaa katsetta.

   Huomatessaan, etteivät kyllä ja ei kysymykset johtaneet häntä minnekään, rehtori muutti taktiikkaansa. "Miksi sinut lähtetettiin Azkabaniin?"

   Poika kääntyi hänen puoleensa shokissa, ruskeiden silmien tavatessa jäänsiniset. "Miten sinä...?"

   "Oikea solisluusi", mies selitti, pyyhkäisten pojan kaulusta pois tieltä. "He merkitsevät kaikki siihen vankilaan sisään tulevat vangit. Hirvittävä tapa. Miksi sinut lähettiin sinne?"

   "Tuplamurha Anteeksiantamattomalla", poika kuiskasi.

   "Kuulostat pahoittelevalta. Tapoitko ne ihmiset?"

   Hän hymyili heikosti. "Onko sillä väliä?"

   "Kaikki tässä maailmassa merkitsee jotakin jollekin. Mikset halua kertoa minulle?"

   Poika huokaisi, selittämättä syitään. Hän pudisti päätään. "Ei. He löysivät taikasauvani, mutta minun sanani eivät kirouksia langettaneet. Joka tapauksessa henkilö, joka niin teki, käytti Cruciatusta ja tappokirousta. Eivätkä he voineet löytää velisauvaa Priori Incantatemia varten. Joten minä sain elinkautisen Azkabanissa. Ja koska olen nyt keskustellut tapauksestani, täysin vastoin rangaistukseni määräystä, Ankeuttajien pitäisi nyt antaa minulle Suudelma.

   "Azkaban on tuhottu. Ja Ankeuttajat ovat kadoksissa", Albus sanoi lempeästi. "Sinun ei tarvitse pelätä niitä. Ministeriön lait eivät enää sido niitä. Mutta sinä et sattuisi tietämään missä ne ovat?"

   "Olet yhtä hienovarainen kuin Avada Kedavra", poika mutisi. "Sinä haluat tietää kuinka minä pakenin kun kaikki muut kuolivat."

   Snape astui sisään sairaalasiipeen ja lähestyi pojan vuodetta.

   "Severus", teini kuiskasi. Taikajuomamestarin nojautuessa lähemmäs nuorukainen tarrasi häntä kauluksessa ja veti lähemmäs, sihisten kysymyksensä hänen korvaansa. "Mitä hän tietää?"

   Snape näytti häkeltyneeltä äkillisen kontaktin johdosta. "Hän tietää vain, että toin sinut tänne ja että olet ollut Azkabanissa. Siinä kaikki mitä hänelle kerroin."

   "Tietääkö hän minun nimeni?"

   Snape räpäytti silmiään. "Minäkään en tiedä nimeäsi. /Hän/ ei kertonut sitä kenellekään."

   Poika irrotti otteensa miehestä ja kohottautui ylös vuoteestaan, itseinhossa. Hän asteli ikkunan luo, jonne Snape seurasi häntä turvallisen etäisyyden päästä.

   "Miksi katsot ulos ikkunasta? Tunnetko tämän paikan?"

   "Ennen tunsin", hän vastasi itkuisesti, tummanruskeiden silmien takaa. "Elinikä sitten."

***

Teini ei paljastanut mitään muuta ennen kun he lähtivät linnasta kuolonsyöjien tukikohtaan. Ovella heitä tervehti kuolonsyöjä pari, joka ohjasi heidät laajaan huoneeseen ensimmäisessä kerroksessa. Se oli melkein tanssisali, lattia oli katettu mustalla marmorilla, suuret ikkunat olivat värillistä lasia, joka lisäsi huoneeseen aavemaisen loiston öisin. Kaksikko johdettiin estraadin toisessa päässä seisovan Voldemortin eteen.

   Severus oli pukenut pojan vanhaan viittaansa, josta itse oli kasvanut ulos, muttei ollut koskaan tullut heittäneeksi pois. Nuorukainen piti hupun ylhäällä, mutta oli ilman naamiota, kuolonsyöjä standardin vastaisesti. Teini polvistui Voldemortin eteen, pää taivutettuna alistuvasti.

   Voldemort laski tämän hupun, paljastaen pojan piirteet ja tutki parannuksen merkkejä. "Rakas poikani, tervetuloa takaisin."

   "Kiitos, herrani", hän vastasi, ja heidän isäntänsä kosketti lempeästi hänen päätään.

   "Nouse, perijäni." Poika noudatti komennusta, ja Voldemort sanoi kaikille läsnäolijoille. "Pitkään olen etsinyt jotakuta perijäkseni ja Hopeakäärmeen Kultin johtajaksi. Olen löytänyt hänet, Azkabanin syvyyksistä, yhteisten vihollistemme sinne heittämänä. Hän on yhtä voimakas kuin minä nuoruudessani, Merlinin ja Rohkelikkojen veren sekä useiden Luihuisten lahjojen kanssa. Tästä päivästä lähtien häntä kutsutaan Serpent Lordiksi, ja hän on kaiken omistamani perijä, johtaessaan kaikkein lahjakkaimpani taisteluun."

   Snape katseli, kuinka Voldemort syleili julkisesti poikaa.

   "Vain viimeinen tekemätön asia. Serpens Argenus."

   Poika sävähti, mutta yritti pysyä hiljaa ja passiivisena polttavan tunteen syöksyessä hänen oikean käsivartensa lävitse. Nyt hänen isäntänsä ei ollut jättänyt kumpaakaan käsivartta koskemattomaksi ja hänet oli merkitty loppuelämäksi. Polttelun lakattua lähes minuuttia myöhemmin, hän katsoi hihan alla ollutta ihoaan silmät kyyneleistä kirvellen. Pimeyden lordi tarkasteli myöskin työtään.

   Hopeinen, lähes metallinen, käärmetatuointi oli kiertänyt itsensä hänen käsivartensa ympäri, pään levätessä hänen ranteellaan, hännänpään ulottuessa hänen solisluulleen. Poika taivutteli sormiaan poistaakseen tunnottomuuden. Voldemort sormeili käärmetatuoinnin päätä, sanoen: "Se on kaunis, eikö totta?"

   "Kyllä, herrani. Kiitos", nuorukainen kuiskasi.

   "Siinä kaikki tältä iltaa, uskolliseni. Olkaa tarkkaavaisia ja kärsivällisi", hän sanoi, lähettäen heidät matkoihinsa. "Serpent, tiedät kuinka löydät minut, kun olet valmis vetäytymään levolle."

   Teini seisoi tanssisalissa sen jälkeen kun kaikki muut, Severusta lukuun ottamatta, olivat kaikkoontuneet.

   "Herrani. Voinko puhua kanssanne?" Severus kysyi kunnioittavasti, pojan tarkastellessa ikkunoita uudelleen värittyneiden hopeasilmiensä kautta.

   Nuorukainen hymyili. "Minulta vie jonkin aikaa tottua tuohon. Mikä on, Severus?"

   "Voitteko hyvin, herrani? Vaikutitte hieman poissaolevalta seremonian aikana", mies yllytti lempeästi.

   Poika kääntyi takaisin ikkunoiden puoleen, huokaisten. "Kyse ei ole siitä, ettenkö olisi iloinen, vaan siitä, että minulla..."

   "Sinulla on vaikeuksia sopeutua uuteen ympäristöösi, milord."

   "Kyllä, Severus, täsmälleen. Ensin olin vanki ja sitten yllättäen Voldemortin valittu palvelija. Kuten voit varmasti kuvitella, se on ollut hieman hämmentäv", hän selitti etäisesti.

   "Haluatteko mitään kipuun?"

   "Ei tällä kertaa. Mutta ole rauhassa, Severus, se on yksi asioista, joissa en luottaisi keneenkään muuhun. Juomamestarin taitosi ovat kunnioitetut ja arvostetut. Kuten myöskin huolesi uuden johtajan puolesta, vaikkei tämä ole koeteltu tai todistanut itseään."

   Severus nyökkäsi teinin kääntyessä ja ojentaessa viitan takaisin hänelle. "Kiitos tämän lainasta. Hyvää yötä, Severus Snape", hän sanoi ja lähti etsimään uutta isäntäänsä.

---------

medi-noita/velho - sairaanhoitaja noita/velho

Gryffindor - Rohkelikko

Slytherin - Luihunen

Silver Serpent - Hopea käärme

Henkilöt:

Madam Poppy Pomfrey – Matami Pomfrey


End file.
